Currently, self-service financial apparatuses are widely used by people, and the self-service apparatuses arranged separately can provide 24 hours of uninterrupted service for users, thereby providing convenience for people's life. But cashes in unattended self-service financial apparatuses tend to stolen by criminals with some special means, and the cash deposit/withdrawal opening as a window for accommodating and delivering cashes in the self-service financial apparatus naturally becomes the most vulnerable area, and is most easily to be illegally destructed by criminals for performing illegal operations.
Certainly, a gate device is provided at the cash deposit/withdrawal opening of the self-service financial apparatus, and a locking mechanism for opening the gate device only at the time of depositing and withdrawing cashes and closing and locking the gate device at other times is also provided. However, the current gate devices generally employ a swingable blocking member to prop the gate, to achieve the purpose of locking the gate. Since there is a gap between the gate and a base plate of the gate when the gate device is assembled, criminals may insert some rigid sheets through the gap to pull the locking mechanism of the gate to open the gate, which causes insecure factors to the self-service financial apparatus.
For improving the security and reliability of the gate device, a novel gate mechanism is provided according to the present application, which employs only one power motor, and locks the gate by a screw rod and sleeve mechanism, and the gate can be locked in both opened and closed states, and the mechanism cannot be pulled by a rigid sheet and has the characteristics, including simple structure, small occupation space, easy to control and high security and reliability.